Stalemate
by Lila Paige Rose
Summary: When Ginny Weasley knocked on Draco's door at an ungodly hour of the night or morning, technically she'd better have a good reason for it. D/G Post - DH


When Ginny Weasley turned up at 1 a.m. on Malfoy's doorway, the last thing he was expecting was a bright smile and a friendly wave.

After being kindly jostled out of the way, Draco's muddled, barely-even-awake brains couldn't manage more than a questioning "Whaugh?"

"I've always wondered if you were literate." Ginny said brightly.

This statement managed to penetrate Draco's foggy mind enough to shake off his remaining sleepiness and he closed his door and locked it. Trying to appear nonchalant while only dressed from the waist down and with who-knows-what on his face (hopefully not drool), he leaned against the door and stared blithely at the witch sitting innocently on his couch.

"It's not working," she quipped.

Draco quirked an eyebrow and drawled, "What is?"

"You're way of looking at me as if you want me to spill my guts on the floor without a single verbal prodding from you."

"You can't exactly blame me, Weasel – you were the one who barged into my apartment at an ungodly hour."

Ginny sighed and nodded. "I couldn't think of anyone else to run to."

Draco sauntered at a maddeningly slow pace to the couch opposite her and after settling in comfortably, said, "You couldn't _think_ of anyone else to run to? Try your family, your brother, that Granger, or even the perfect forever-doing-good-deeds Potty? Correct me if I'm wrong, Weaselette, but we're not exactly bosom buddies – in fact, were not even 'buddies' at all!"

"True."

Draco almost allowed his jaw to fall open but managed to stop it just before he humiliated himself. "So what exactly are you doing here?"

Ginny hedged a bit and replied, "You let me in."

"You barged right past me and made yourself comfortable, Weaselette, I doubt that warrants as a permitted, ladylike entrance."

"I needed to get in – the mobs might still be after me." After a quick glance at Malfoy's face, she answered his silent question.

"I broke up with Harry."

_**One year ago**_

"_I can't believe I'm assigned to live with a Death Eater like you!" Ginny pronounced heatedly._

"_I'm not exactly having the time of my life myself." Draco answered placidly._

"_Do I look like I care?"_

"_Exactly. You shouldn't care, but you do. Do I sense any hidden feelings there for me, Weasley?' Draco smirked at her and she spluttered, "Who would?"_

"_Ah, glad you asked Weasley. Let me see, there's Pansy, Millicent – "_

"_Those are Slytherin broads, who for some reason prefer slimy gits such as you! The only hidden feelings I can possibly have for you is – "_

"_Loathing, disgust, possibly a stick up my arse or a Dementor's Kiss." Draco's eyes darkened at the sight of Weasley's reddening face. "A bit too much for you saintly ears. True, with the kind of company you keep. At this day and age, you probably still believe in heroes and you think you've found him in that dull nerd, Potter, hm?"_

"_Don't talk of Harry like that!"_

"_Bad wording from a bad guy like me is all that you can expect."_

_This sharp bantering continued on as they sat across each other in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The Final Battle has just ended a week ago, and most of the Order are still rounding up the last of the Death Eaters who did not join the march to Hogwarts. Many suspected of allegiance with the Dark Lord were being questioned, and many who secretly believed the Dark Lord were killing those whom they pronounced as traitors to the Great Cause. These were the people the Ministry was trying to weed out. After the death of Vincent Crabbe by the Avada Kedavra three days ago, the Order decided to place the entire Malfoy family under protective custody. They were separated for their own good – Lucius went underground, Narcissa went to her sister Andromeda, and Draco was stuck in Sirius' old place with the youngest Weasley. Of course, there was a constant stream of people going in and out of the house, but mostly it was just him, her, and the nerve-wracking silence – which explains the preference for well-aimed barbs at each other._

_Suddenly, they heard the front door open and in came Mrs. Weasley, carrying in some groceries, followed by Hermione, who was carrying in a bundle of unrecognizable, squirming fur._

_Draco immediately assisted Mrs. Weasley and relinquished her of her packages, while Ginny squealed and launched herself to whatever it was Hermione was holding. Ginny's shrieks of joy followed Draco to the kitchen._

_Mrs. Weasley's gentle smile was directed at the doorway, where her daughter and her friend was yet to enter._

"_It's so nice to see her happy," the matriarch remarked as she began to peel potatoes. "Nowadays, it's so hard to find something to enjoy, you really have to count every blessing."_

"_It most certainly is, Mrs. Weasley," Draco answered, and a quick glance to the doorway revealed that Ginny heard his answer because she was venomously glaring at him, "Which is why we must value how _harmonious_ we are living, and the fact that we are alive."_

_Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "Exactly, my boy. Now, I'm very fond of you dear, but you're burning my stew." And she waved her wand to decrease the temperature of the fire._

_Ginny's peals of laughter at Draco's mistake did not go unnoticed, however, and her mother immediately assigned her to bake a cake as their dessert later on._

_As Ginny mixed the batter, she hissed at the boy beside her, "Stupid bloke, cozying up to my mum."_

_Draco grinned at her and replied, "I didn't exactly do anything for it, you know, but she took to me. But, of course, who can resist my charms?"_

_Ginny snorted and was once again scolded by her mother. Draco's barely concealed snickers were ignored, possibly because of the yelling match between the two female Weasleys._

" – _a bloody git who provoked me and makes me want to shove his head into his arse – "_

"_I will not have you talking to Draco that way! He is a misunderstood boy who – "_

" _You read too many romance books when all he is is a stupid, foul – "_

"_We have much to be thankful for because of him – "_

_Surprisingly, when a few days ago the female head of the Wealsey's learned that Draco would be mostly under her and her daughter's care, she was glad of it. Harry Potter made no secret of the fact that if wasn't for Narcissa Malfoy's machinations, the whole war might have been tilted to the other side and many more might have died. His request that the entire family be protected did not go unheeded, of course, although many were hesitant to associate themselves with the Malfoy patriarch. But since the latter's assistance was proving to be a great help, although they weren't quite forgiving of his sins, they were at least tolerating him and not taunting him – much. _

_Finally, it seemed as if the shouting match between the two Weasley's were over and both were panting at their efforts. Grudgingly, they turned to the tasks at hand and eventually, dinner was served._

_A few hours later, after the arrivals have left, Draco remembered his curiosity of the wriggling mass that Granger and Weaselette had put in a used basket as they were eating dinner. As Draco turned his head towards where he last saw the red-haired witch, an unidentified, wet thing jumped up to him and accosted his face._

"_What the bloody hell – Ginny!" Draco yelled as he wrestled the ball of fur that was ecstatically going after his face and held it high. "Bloody – oi! Ginny!"_

_Ginny came rushing down the stairs and, seeing what was happening, protested herself, "This is bloody unfair! That puppy won't even go near me and then it goes jumping at you?"_

"_OI! Before you bemoan whatever it is you're saying, get this bloody thing off me first!"_

_Ginny sighed and held out her hands. "Leopolda? Come here."_

'_Leopolda' immediately noticed Ginny's prodding hands, stopped licking Draco and looked at the redhead. Seeing her, it yelped and ran behind Draco's legs and hid from her sight._

_Ginny cried out and said, "SEE? See?! It won't even look at me!"_

_Draco wiped drool, fur and some unidentifiable brown stuff from his face and grunted, "What I wouldn't give to be in your place."_

_Everything that happened finally managed to penetrate Draco and the first thing he did was look closely at whatever it was accosting him moments ago. The little Maltese dog was mostly made of thick, white fur, save for the little black spot at the beginning of it tail, which was currently tucked between its legs. _

_Suddenly, Draco whipped his head back to the obviously envious Weasley and asked, "You named it 'Leopolda'?"_

_Ginny, for her part, looked defiant. "I'll have you know, it's the name of a very gracious saint, and it fits that dog well!"_

"_The only thing that'll fit this dog is a collar. And no wonder whoever that saint was isn't well known – I wouldn't want to be, if my name was that bizarre!"_

"_Just so you know, Malfoy, you are no saint, and Leopolda is a very good name!"_

_Draco smirked and drawled, "Ever wonder why the dog hates you so much? Hm... let me think, uhm, the name, perhaps?"_

_That was the last thing he remembered thinking, because suddenly, there was a pain in his jaw and the world went black._

_--_

" – _damningly stupid, egotistical bastard – "_

_Draco's blurred vision was suddenly clearing and his boggled mind registered that he was on the floor, and the smallest Weaslette was sitting on the floor next to him, holding an ice pack to a very painful part of his face. _

"_I'll have you know, redhead, that you just punched the most gorgeous guy you'll ever know."_

_Ginny started and replied dryly, "Then it's a very good thing it's not a perfect face anymore, isn't it?"_

_Draco immediately sat up and looked around for a mirror but was immediately pushed back to the floor. He heard a solid 'thunk' as his head connected with the very solid floor, and he winced as stars appeared in his line of sight._

"_Oops, sorry." She did not sound very sorry at all. "Now, if you have enough strength to look for a mirror – I don't know how you can look at your slimy face for any period of time at all, but each to his own – my arm is getting kinks, holding this ice pack immediately after slugging you – although the latter was very satisfying."_

_Draco looked at her witheringly. "If that was your pot shot at comforting me, it was one hell of a miss."_

_Ginny, much to Draco's disgust, smiled brightly and replied, "Not at all! Been wanting to do it for ages."_

"_What do you think I feel? A girl hitting me just because I insulted a stupid name."_

"_Tsk, tsk, careful, Malfoy, since I'm guessing you don't want a repeat performance."_

_Draco looked comically horrified, and her raucous laughter followed him until he reached his quarters._

_--_

_Later that night, something cannonballed into Draco's chest – something very, very hard which started slobbering all over him immediately – and he came up spluttering._

"_What the – you bloody oaf! Geddoff me!" he cursed, but the bloody animal looked quite intent on drowning him in drool and did not even bother to stop. _

"_Damn!" Draco finally managed to dislodge the animal from his chest and dropped it none-too-gently on the floor, while he cowered – ehem, stayed – standing on the bed, watching the dog warily as it yipped and scratched on the bedsheets._

"_Sheesh, if it really helps, how 'bout I call you Riane? That's a bloody decent name – yowch!" He yelped as the dog managed to scuff his ankles and he leapt away. "What – can you actually understand me?" The dog jumped up again. "All the Malfoy men must be turning on their graves by now. How 'bout Angelee?" The dog growled. "Ruby?" It barked. Draco coughed up a few more names, but all he managed to get was some sore spots on his ankles and an energetic fluffball yipping at his feet. "Argh! I'm naming you Bryd, and if that doesn't go over well with you, then you're going to be stuck as Leopolda forever, or so Merlin help me!"_

_Astoundingly, the dog quieted and panted quietly. _

'_Should have known that the threat of being named something distasteful would have convinced this pup.' Draco thought as he absently scratched Bryd behind the ears._

_The dog tensed us suddenly and then, as if having forgotten something, snatched Draco's pyjama leg and pulled him to the door._

"_What – food?" Draco grumbled as he grudgingly stood up. "This is the last time I'm tolerating you waking me at this ungodly hour, you mangy dog, or I'm tossing you to that redhead and letting her call you Leopolda!"_

'_Bryd' whined and continued to pull him. Draco allowed the dog to guide him but surprisingly, it did not lead him towards the kitchen; rather, the dog went straight towards the room of the only other occupant of the house._

_Upon arriving at the door, Draco looked at the dog darkly and was about to pull the now-silent animal back to his room when from behind the door he heard distinctive hiccups and sniffs._

'_Weaslette's crying?' Draco thought. He then looked at the watchful dog at his foot and realized that the animal must have heard her distress earlier and came to him for a solution. 'Well, what am I supposed to do, throw myself out the window for her enjoyment?'_

_Draco didn't fool himself into thinking that he could in any way comfort the littlest Weasley – Merlin knows that they could barely even speak decently for a minute before they were going after each other's throats._

_He tried to leave the girl in peace, but the dog looked none too happy at his gesture of leaving, for it immediately made a swipe for his bare feet. After silently swearing, he debated hauling the dog and making a mad dash for his room before it even managed a yelp, but his hands seem to have a mind of his own, because before he knew it, he was knocking on her door softly. He looked at his fisted hand, aghast, but there wasn't much he could do after that, because the door was suddenly opening and a flying mass of red hair and pink cotton nightgown launched itself into his chest._

_The 'thing', obviously the Weaslette, was sobbing piteously into his chest and the liquid was trickling down his now-occupied chest. After a few seconds, he patted her back awkwardly and guided her back inside her room, placing himself and the girl-who-wouldn't-let-go-of-him on the edge of the bed, with sitting with his back propped up and Ginny in between his legs, spluttering on him._

_Finally, the girl gave one big sniff and said, "H-harry, he – he got c-caught in some crossfire, and w-was c-cursed. M-mum and dad got him in St. Mungo's, but they said he was c-critical."_

_Draco refrained from whooping in joy and swallowed audibly. Just because his mum saved the dork didn't mean he had to like the prat. "So? Why aren't you there now, mooning over his bedside and putting love notes under his pillow?"_

_Ginny, to her credit, ignored most of his question and just answered. "Mum said there wasn't any need for me to be there, since my being there wouldn't help him. It's true, but can't I be there just because I want to? I love the guy!"_

_At this, Draco felt a sudden tightening at the general area of his heart and his throat momentarily clogged up. What the - ?_

" – _also, dad said Ron and 'Mione were already there, and they're all the company he'll need! I want to be there, Draco, I want to!"_

_Draco swallowed again in an effort to clear up his throat and managed to raggedly reply, "Stop sounding like a petulant child, Gin, what they said goes. If you want to do him a favour, send him a letter or something and stop being a nuisance. That'll satisfy your parents, at the very least."_

_Abruptly, the girl pushed him away roughly and looked blazingly at him. "Malfoy. Malfoy - what the hell. I should have known, what would you know of love? Nothing, because you can't love! Out! Out of my room!"_

_Ginny stumblingly pulled him from his position and roughly hauled him to the door, slamming it soundly after he left. He picked up the blearily waking dog from its spot in the hallway and went, trance-like, to his room._

_It was only after he closed the door behind him and laid down on his bed that he noticed how empty he felt, and how clogged his throat still was._

_--_

_By the next day, the house was as quiet as a tomb. The two occupants were ignoring each other with a vengeance, and Draco barely even remembered to feed the dog who was yapping after him._

_The next days were just the same, punctuated only by the visits of the Weasley matriarch to stock on their foods, and with dire warnings to both of them not to take even a toe out of the house. Ginny eagerly awaited these visits, and her first words to her mother were always, "How's Harry?"_

_Every time Draco heard her voice come alive with the mention of Scarhead, something twisted inside his gut and he always squelched it by barbed insults towards the girl, making the latter go after his throat with a vengeance. After Mrs. Weasley leaves, though, the house dies again, with the only noises being Bryd running around and bumping into things._

_Draco had developed a sort of fondness for the dog, mainly due to the fact that the dog adored the very ground he walks on. Adulation is always welcome, even if it only was from the dog._

_Which was more than he can say between Ginny and Bryd. The dog tolerated her enough to allow her to bring her food occasionally, but more than that and the dog scampers – towards Draco, and this added another negative notch for him in Ginny's tally board._

_One morning, without any warning at all (which Draco most certainly would have appreciated), Ginny bounced into the room, waving a parchment in her hands gleefully._

"_Harry's fine! They're discharging him in a week, and mum says we're celebrating here!"_

"_Oh, joy." Draco commented drily, without even bothering to look up from his book. "Be still, my heart!"_

_Incensed, Ginny marched up to him and slammed his book closed. He looked up at her disbelievingly and was awarded with the sight of her cleavage as she bended over him._

_Ginny, noticing his riveted attention, said caustically, "When you're done."_

_Draco snapped his head back and retorted, "You were the one giving me the free show! Merlin knows I'm as deprived as I'll even get. Besides, what do you want me to do about Potter? Whoop with joy and dance a jig?" He snorted, then continued, "Unless you've forgotten, Weaselette, we aren't in the best of terms, and – " he interrupted her just after she opened her mouth, "just because my mum was kind enough to save his hide doesn't mean we're best friends now."_

_Ginny snapped her mouth shut and settled with glaring down at him._

_After a few moments, Draco coughed and said, "Weaselette, in case it escaped your notice, you're still quite... exposed." Ginny looked down at herself and gasped, straightening herself and placing her arms defensively in front of her._

_Draco sauntered over where she was standing by the wall and leaned into her blushing face. "An invitation is always welcome."_

_Ginny opened her mouth to make a smart retort, but Draco beat him to it. He covered her lips with his own and took advantage of her slightly open mouth to take the upper hand. _

_Ginny resisted him, pushing him, trying to knee him, but the kiss eventually gave out from being domineering to being gentle. He wasn't looking for control now, he wanted her – and he wanted her willing. He gave and gave, and when he was about to pull away because of her lack of reaction, she seized him by his nape and pressed his lips back and temperatures increased, so absorbed into the kiss were they that they forgot to come out for air._

_A tiny yap at their feet broke them apart, Bryd probably wondering why her two masters were meshed together on the wall (when they could be comfortably lounging on the floor. cough)_

_Draco looked up at her, took in her unfocused eyes, and said, "Well, aren't we repressed."_

_Ginny smiled hesitantly at this, glad that he came up with the perfect excuse to condone their behaviour. "Yes, well, we have been cooped up here. Better make do with what one has."_

"_Make do? I take offense in that." Draco moved away from her, lest he repeat what he just did. "Let me tell you, I am quite desirable – many Slytherin girls will attest to that. My conquests have been quite... legendary."_

_The redhead's attention was caught by the last statement. "You mean you're not... innocent anymore?"_

"_Weaslette, I doubt I've ever been innocent. I was even led to believe my first word as a baby was 'Mudblood'. But if you're talking about my virginity, well, there was a time I can remember – but ho, that was back in the days though."_

_Ginny scrunched up her nose. "Ew, gross, Mal-ferret!"_

_Draco sniggered, knowing that although Weaslette probably didn't believe him, she was still insatiably curious. "Virgin much? Didn't you have a boyfriend before?"_

"_I'm not stupid enough to prance there in front of all who may see me."_

"_Hello? Remember the ability to sneak?"_

"_Yeah, that would be romantic. Dean," Ginny intoned dramatically, "I would shag you senseless if it weren't for the sickening thought of doing it so near my brother's bed."_

"_And that my virgin ignorance makes me totally daft to even get there – "_

"_Malfoy, your obsession with my supposed virginity is creepy."_

"_Supposed, indeed!"_

"_Oh, shut up. You can't be an expert, you're only a year ahead of me."_

"_She doubts me! I shall try not to take offense."_

_Ginny snorted incredulously and grabbed the book he was reading moments ago._

"_Well, wonder-shag, do me a favour and bugger off while I enjoy the comforts of my room." Her tone lightened. "I think we're gonna have a busy week."_

"_And I'm trying _very _hard not to take _that_ the wrong way._

_He barely ducked in time to avoid the hardbound book the flaming redhead lobbed at him._

_--_

"Wait, let me get that straight, you _dumped_ the Scarhead Moron, the-boy-who-bloody-lived, and went running to _me?_" Draco said disbelievingly.

At Ginny's nod, Draco started pacing the room and running his hand through his tousled locks. "What am I supposed to do, congratulate you for a job well done?"

"Well, I _was_ kinda hoping that – "

"Nuh-uh." Draco shook his head. "You can't be. There's nothing to be had. The only thing we shared was – "

"Some heated kisses, some lewd jokes, and custody on a dog? "

"Exactly. Although the last part is really odd when phrased that way."

Ginny giggled at his look of disgust. "_Leopolda_ is probably the best-looking daughter you'll ever have."

Draco's horror was almost audible. "If I'm ever to breed, Weaselette, I can assure you they'll be the best-looking children you'll ever see. They won't have white hair all over them and their _name_ will never be in doubt. Stop calling her Leopolda!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you have white hair, Malfoy. Your children might just be unfortunate enough to inherit that."

"IdonothaveWHITEHAIR." Draco ground out. "I have ashen blonde silky locks."

"Whatever you say," Ginny replied cheekily.

Draco sighed heavily and massaged his temple. "What are you doing here again?"

"Leopolda – "

"_Bryd_ is well asleep in her couch, and probably dreaming of whatever it is she thinks I'm feeding her tomorrow."

"Visiting you – "

"Not working."

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "If you gave me enough talking time, I probably would have said it already!"

"Humour me."

"I want to give us a chance."

--

"_Give us a chance, Ginny!"_

"_Stop – please, stop!" Ginny cried out, running away from Draco. But it was not to be. The latter caught up to her and managed to lay her flat against the way, with him in between her and freedom._

"_Why, Ginny? I know I shocked you, but you must be bloody blind not to see it."_

_Ginny tear stained face was killing him, but he knew this has to be done. But the girl surprised him; she looked straight into his eyes and answered, "It's him I need, Draco. Not you."_

_Draco's tears were about to come, but he bent over and placed his lips over hers. She resisted, clawed at him, but he persevered and later on, she was malleable and soft under him. He pulled his lips slowly away and was a bit smug on how her lips unconsciously followed the path of his, before she shook herself free of her heated haze. Draco then kissed her forehead and whispered, "At least you know what you're giving up."_

_After that fateful kiss, things began to change between Draco and Ginny. They still bantered and insulted, but the air was more light-hearted, and most of the words exchanged between them were more perfunctory than with the objective to wound. They weren't friends, exactly, but they weren't enemies either._

_It was earlier that night that Ginny dropped a bomb on Draco._

"_I want to profess to Harry," Ginny admitted, her heart in her eyes. "I want him to know that it wasn't just some schoolgirl crush, that I really do love him."_

_Draco's gray eyes darkened to quicksilver. "Why the sudden decision?"_

_Ginny sighed dreamily and answered, "All these years I was just building up my courage, trying to do what's right. For me. For us. Now, I can say I finally have the guts, because Mum said that he's been asking for me since the accident. "_

"_So Potty goes calling, and Weaselette comes running? Funny, I never expected you to be quite a lapdog."_

_Ginny whirled angrily at him. "What's with you? I would have thought you'd be glad to see the back of me when I leave here to stay back at the Burrow! You'll have peace at last!"_

_Draco stood up and ran his fingers angrily on his hair. "People change, Ginevra. Who said I want to be alone. Merlin knows I've been alone long enough."_

_Ginny's eyes softened and she said, "Oh, I'm so sorry I – "_

"_Don't give me that!" Draco shouted. "Don't give those pitying looks, those 'I'm sorry I didn't think' words – I don't need them! What I do need is company – laughter, tears, and everything else in that package. What I do need is you."_

_Ginny's mouth dropped as Draco stalked towards her. "Draco, what – "_

"_I love you."_

--

"Now you give me a chance," Draco repeated dully.

Ginny hedged at the stoic facade the man has put on himself. Gone was the teasing smirk, the glinting amusement.

"I'm free, Draco."

At her words, life came back to his eyes – eyes now glinting quicksilver, madder than anything she had ever seen before. She took a step back apprehensively.

"So this is it, huh?" Draco stalked up to her and towered over her. "You test the waters, and when you slip, you go to the pond you're already sure of!

Well, I'm not having it," Draco snarled. "I was all over you, in over my head, and you dropped me flat. I begged, as I have never begged before. But it didn't make a bloody difference; you went away and left me without a second glance!"

At this, Ginny flew into a rage. "I was scared, Draco! All my life, I've dreamed of this boy, this _hero,_"she snorted at this, "who will come to me after his hard day's battles to the comfort of my arms! It was a childhood fantasy, Draco, but I lived for it, lived _by _it! How would I know that it would also be possible to be in love with another?"

Draco grasped her upper arms and shook her none too gently. "I'm not second best, Ginny. Never. If I'll have you, I'll have all of you. It won't be because things haven't worked out for Potter and you, not because you need someone on the rebound. So walk out of here, while I'm giving you the chance."

Ginny walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest and noticed, for the first time, how ragged his breaths were, how much he was shaking.

She laid her head on his quivering chest and whispered, "I don't need the chance to walk out of here, stupid, I walked _in _here, or did you forget?"

"I'm not letting you walk out on me, Weaselette. Ever." Draco managed, encircling her within his arms and crushing her against him. It must have hurt, but at the moment, no one cared.

"Harry was – "

"I'm not asking."

"But – "

"I don't care."

"Harry'sgayIfoundhimmakingoutwithRon."

Draco thrust Ginny away from him and looked straight into her eyes. Seeing how amused they were, although serious, he shook himself and banged the back of his head against the wall behind him. "You chose a _homosexual_ over _me_ – a brilliant, attractive, wealthy man?"

"Fat lot of difference our time of separation made on your humility, ferret."

"_Ginny..."_

"Yeah, well, I was already planning on leaving him, but I was worried over his reaction. Although highly sickening, the sight of him exchanging some bodily fluids – saliva, Draco, saliva, don't faint on me! – with my own brother gave me reason to believe that our feelings for each other were mutual."

"Which is?" Draco wheezed, still slightly dazed and pale.

"Er – sisterly."

"_Sisterly?"_

"Did I forget to mention Harry was wearing red polka dot undies with a matching bra?"

_Stalemate_

_a Draco x Ginny fanfiction_

_based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series_

_authored by:_

_Alliana Angelica Bagtas_


End file.
